Niko puri♥Joshi dou
is a bonus CD sung by Nico Yazawa. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 5, which is included in the limited edition version of the fifth Blu-ray release. It was released on July 26, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Tetsushi Enami, and arranged by Yuusuke Yamamoto. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0701)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Niko puri niko niko niko puri YEAH! niko niko Niko puri niko niko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~GIRL!! Kimegao kibishiku tsuikyuu Arittake no jounetsu o sasagete Tadoritsuita ＼raburii／ Kansei sareta hohoemi Niko♡niko un! Zettai makenai Chiya hoya saretai dake ja Kokoro zashi hiku sugiru ne hantaai Todo no tsumari ＼raburii／ Kanpekina uinku miserun Niko♡niko un! Saikou!! Shiawase o todokemasho kono shunkan o Niko niko no mirakuru Kimari sugi YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware niko niko todoke Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Itasa mo honki warui ka honki sa Sore ga niko no "joshidou" Uru me de nagashime goukaku Tobikkiri no aijou ageru wa Koboresou na ＼kyuutii／ Mamoritaku naru hazu deshu Niko♡niko hai! Touzen makenai Dogi magi sasechau gomen Miryokuteki sonna yadana shitteruu Tomedonakute ＼kyuutii／ Ubaitaku naru kuchibiru Niko♡niko hai! Kinshi!! Shiawase o tsukamanakya sou jiriki de Niko niko wa buki yo Uwamuite YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Chiicchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Ooki na yume mo niko niko kanau? Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Chiicchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Samukute joutou samuiko wa tsuyoi Korezo niko no "joshidou" Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware niko niko todoke Pyon pyoko pyon pyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Itasa mo honki warui ka honki sa Sore ga niko no "joshidou" Niko puri niko niko niko puri YEAH! niko niko Niko puri niko niko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~GIRL!! |-| Kanji= にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! キメ顔きびしく追及 ありったけの情熱を捧げて たどりついた＼らぶりー／ 完成されたほほえみ にこ♡にこ うん!絶対負けない ちやほやされたいだけじゃ こころざし低すぎるね はんたーい とどのつまり＼らぶりー／ 完璧なウインク見せるん にこ♡にこ うん!最高!! 幸せを届けましょ この瞬間を にこにこのミラクル 決まりすぎ YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 ウル眼で流し目合格 とびっきりの愛情あげるわ こぼれそうな＼きゅーてぃー／ 守りたくなるはずでしゅ にこ♡にこ はい!当然負けない どぎまぎさせちゃうごめん 魅力的そんなやだな 知ってるー とめどなくて＼きゅーてぃー／ 奪いたくなるくちびる にこ♡にこ はい!禁止!! 幸せをつかまなきゃ そう自力で にこにこは武器よ 上向いて YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 大きな夢も にこにこ叶う? ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 寒くて上等 寒いコは強い これぞ にこの「女子道」 ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! |-| English= Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!! I vigorously study how to make posed faces. I’ll give you my most special passion! I finally reached being lovely~ With a perfected smile smile smile I won’t ever lose! Simply wanting to be spoiled is such a low motive, really! In the end, I just want to be lovely! I’ll show you my perfected wink smile smile It’s the best! Let’s give you happiness, this time now is my smile smile’s miracle! It’s been settled! YEAH! YEAH! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! Turn and turn, my smile smile will reach you! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! My pain is also real, good or bad it’s real. That is Nico’s Girlish Path! Puppy dog eyes then a seductive glance… victory! I’ll give you my special love! Too much of a cutie! You now feel like watching over me, right? Smile smile yes! I won’t ever lose! Sorry I’m making you so nervous. I know you don’t want me to be too appealing. I’m without a doubt a cutie! You’ll feel like stealing my lips! Smile smile nope! Not allowed! I have to earn my happiness on my own! My smile smile is my weapon! Look up, YEAH! YEAH! Hoppity hop hop! How small~ Try giving me a hug, hoppity hop! Will my smile smile also grant my greatest dream? Hoppity hop hop! How small~ Try giving me a hug, hoppity hop! Acting cold? Great! Cold girls are strong! That too is Nico’s Girlish Path! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! Turn and turn, my smile smile will reach you! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! My pain is also real, good or bad it’s real. That is Nico’s Girlish Path! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!! Gallery Single Scans= Original song 5(2).jpg‎ LL S1BD5 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Nico Yazawa